WWEF RISING SUN Night Of Champions 2019
WWEF RISING SUN NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS 2019 is the eleventh virtual wrestling pay per view produced by WWEF Company during the RISING SUN ERA. It postpones WWEF RISING SUN Over The Limit 2019 and it held on July 22, 2019 at Joe Louis Arena, in Detroit, Michigan, USA. ''' '''1) HHH vs Dio Burcheri: Tonight, HHH puts his job on the line against the savior, one of his worst enemies. Before the match starting, Varia knocked out The Savior, avoiding he fights against his boss HHH, but John Pranzo foresaw everything and so for HHH things went bad to worse when MCW and Oddi arrived on the ring to get their revenge on HHH til to Dio Burcheri's arrival. Dio Burcheri, through his Crane Kick, wins the match and HHH is out from the WWEF!!!! 2) Naty Ch. vs Lilith Blade: the rematch, this time in a submission match, and Lilith Blade is obviously advantage of this stipulation. Despite all her efforts, M.Agostine was right: Lilith Blade is just like a serial killer, she is a vampire, she is born to dominate, to hurt, to let the people suffer so that she becomes the new Women Champion after Naty quit the match. 3) Viktor Orton vs Chris Anthony, n1 contender's match, John Pranzo announced this great match between two of the best WWEF Superstars. Both really deserve a rematch against the WWEF CH. because both lost a title match through a double count out but tonight one man will be able to go on and that man is still Viktor Orton, who looks really unstoppable, after beating twice Nickolson, now he defeats Anthony, too and at the next event, he'll go for the WWEF Title on the line!!! 4) Fily Ch. vs McMorton vs Mancio vs David Johnson, Steel Cage Match for the International Title: ''' '''McMorton earned the title shot one month earlier when he won the rumble match at WWEF RISING SUN Over The Limit 2019 , but then, on WWEF RISING SUN, Mancio defeated him announcin to want a title shot, too. The same thing happened one week later when Johnson beat him, claiming a title shot and, finally, Fily accepted the challenge, the fatal four way, but everything would be taken place inside a steel cage match. A brutal match who saw Mancio escaping the cage thanks to his slyness and his experience becoming the new International Ch. 5) Stefandrew vs FMO vs Slekon Ch, triple threat falls count anywhere elimination match for the WWEF TITLE ... 'The great feud between the disaster, Stefandrew, and FMO, the best in the world, is becoming more n more important for their both futures. So, when Stefandrew defeated FMO, he saves himself from the dismissal and he earns a title shot. But their feud has just started???' It was a short but so cruel and violent match, to underline the importance of the WWEF Title: The best in the world was the first elimination, followed by the WWEF Ch. Slekon after a back suplex with bridge. So, Stefandrew comes back to the throne, the best heel of the moment, a man who wanna bring the change with himself, a change, a new Era, a new Time. ''' '''6) After Wrestlemania's 34 loss, Remo is back, claming a rematch back!!! He says the real animal is here, inside his soul, inside himself and he feels he can destroy Berny, the Devil, once for all, putting an end to his wrestling life. This time their match will be a last man standing match!!! 'Just like at WM, these two show off themselves, proving they always live up to the expectations. '